Don't Touch That Dial!
by Error-Invalid-Username
Summary: Todd and Pietro get bored and decides to prank call random numbers. They stumble on a familiar number and get into a win/lose situation...(mild Kietro)(1 chapter story)


A/n: Just a lil ficcy I made in my spare time. This is what happens when you add a telephone, the brotherhood and a bunch of numbers together... 

Disclaimer: I do NOT own X-men. ::cries:: PIETRO!!!!

Don't Touch That Dial!

The brotherhood was enjoying a long weekend without the X-Geeks, instead spending quality time with their team mates. Todd and Pietro were watching "Who's Line is it Anyways?", laughing every minute or two. Fred was raiding the fridge, again, munching on an unknown substance that was tinted green and brown (Trust me, you DON'T wanna know...). Lance was out taking a midnight stroll while the other three Brotherhood members were enjoying their evening, until...

"Man, "Who's like is it Anyways" is on the credit roll. Wuddaya wanna do now, yo?" Todd asked Pietro wearily.

"Well, for ONE thing, we are NOT watching the Wedding Planner again." Pietro replied flatly.

"How 'bout we do, some...prank calls?" suggested Todd.  
  
"Hm, not very challenging, but satisfying enough." Pietro commented as he rose from his seat and took hold of the phone. He punched in some random digits and Todd and Pietro patiently awaited the tone of someone's voice.

"Billy, would you please stop calling? It's the middle of the night!" Screeched the feminine voice on the other line as she immediately turned down the phone.

"That wuz no good at al', yo." Todd started.

"You think you could do better you lame excuse for an amphibian?" Pietro shot back.

"Watch me." Todd replied as he grabbed the phone from Pietro's grasp. He punched in a random ensemble of numbers which was Pietro's act before and the voice on the other line answered:

"Pizza Hut. May I take your order?" Asked the voice on the other line. Pietro bursted with laughter as he heard the reply and Todd hung up the phone annoyed.

"Let me give it another shot." Pietro alleged, picking up the phone again. The numbers were composed of the letters PETY-ROX and the voice answered...

"Michelle! I'm, like, glad you phoned back!" the very valleyish tone boomed.

Pietro, grinning, recognizing the voice immediately. It was Kitty Pryde on the other line. Pietro tried to pull off a femine voice and answered "Like, I know."

Todd started to giggle a bit until Pietro signalled him to keep quiet as him and Kitty continued their conversation.

"So, like, Michelle, why is your voice so...different?"  


"Um, I have a cold."  


"Like, whatever...So, like, anyways, what were we talking about?"

Pietro paused. He turned to Todd with a look of panic on his face. Todd took the phone a began, "Weren't we talking about how cute the brotherhood members are?"

"Like, no...but since you brought up the name..."  
  
Pietro sighed with relief as he gave Todd a thumbs up signal. "Like, what?" he imitated the feminine voice again.

"Do you, like, know Pietro Maximoff, you know, that cutie from the Brotherhood?"

Todd took over the phone. "You mean the one whose ego is bigger than Texas?"

"Like, yah, he maybe be that but, like, he's hot. Whoa, I'm like, way shallow..."  
  
Pietro took hold of the phone and scowled at Todd who was now laughing hysterically. "Like, no way girlfriend. So, you were saying that he's hot, like, can you continue that?"

"Well, like...I dunno. Like, whenever you're near him it feels like you could just go over and hug him, yah know? Too bad he'd never like a girl like me."

"Like, never. He's, like, hooked on you girlfriend."

"Like, thanks for the support. Well, like, Kurt needs to use the phone. He wants to phone his parents...again..."  
  
"Ok, like...bye..." Pietro ended as Kitty hung up the phone. He let out a love-stuck sigh and put his hands behind his head. "Now that is what I call fun..." Pietro sighed dreamily. At the moment, the phone rang for the first time that day. Todd got up from his laughing fit and took it.

"Oh, like, why does it say you have, like, the brotherhood's number on my caller i.d.?" Kitty added.

Todd widened his eyes and searched for something to say. Pietro whispered something into his ear and Todd then told the message to Kitty in his best impression of Michelle's voice. Kitty parted once again and Todd soon calmed down.

The next day, the Brotherhood members (excluding Fred) caught Kitty and Michelle talking to each other in the hallway. Despite the fact that Michelle looked quite aggravated, Pietro assumed that it was his chance to impress Kitty and tapped her shoulder.

"Hi Pietro..." Kitty blushed. 

Pietro beamed and answered, "Hi Kitty...so, well, I was wondering...um..." Pietro shifted nervously. Kitty paused. "Well, I was wondering if you would like to have a pizza with me sometime?" He finally busted.

Kitty turned a deep red. "S...su...sure..." She choked.

Pietro mentally told himself "Way to go Pietro...You da man, you da man..." until Kitty broke off the Kodiac moment. 

"Like, um, I have one question Lance." Kitty asked.

"Yah, go ahead." Lance replied calmly.

"Since when did you and Michelle start to date?" Kitty demanded gently.

Lance gave Pietro and quizzical glare and Pietro widened his eyes. He knew it was time to go so he ended, "Well, look at the time, gotta go. English is my next subject..." and he zoomed off. 

Todd was starting to sweat-drop and finally Lance and Michelle exclaimed, "TOLANSKY!" before chasing him down the hallways.

A/N: So, did you figure out what Pietro told Todd to say during the last telephone conversation? Well, if you think you know, tell me in the review. If none of you know and don't understand the story, then I'll post it as a review on this story...Ok, ciao!


End file.
